Distant Memories
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: Mary gets home one night before the 'Battle at Antietam Creek' she finds something odd in her room. Robert and Forbes get a shock of their life the night before the storming of Fort Wagner. One-Shot. It's better than the summary! Robert/OC/Forbes


**This is about a dream I had the other night (with bits added in to make it more...exciting) ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary POV<strong>

"Thank GOD Pedro has postponed the remake of The Battle of Antietam! Three days of nonstop mock drilling, I'm surprised I can actually sta-Yeah, everything's fine Leah. I'll have to call you back later." I whispered into my mobile outside my room. Hanging up, I glanced at the light slipping out from underneath my slightly ajar door.

"Pedro? Dave? Come on guys this isn't funny!" I demanded when I saw a shadow move across the floor.

"Who's there? I can see your shadow! Show yourself!" An anonymous masculine voice called from the other side. Slowly I grabbed the Colt Revolver I used and slowly opened the door. I was suddenly looking down what looked like a Colt Revolver and mine was shoved in their face.

"What are you doing in my room?" I demanded finally getting a glimpse of the mysterious man. He looked around my age; with dirty blonde hair, with a thinnish moustache and blue eyes.

"I think the question is what are you doing in _my_ barracks?" He growled. Finally I took notice if what he was wearing. A dark blue waistcoat, white dress shirt with and dirty blue trousers. I have to admit he looked fit, but for the guy who broke into my room - I had to keep my gun on him (just in case).

**Forbes POV**

_Sure, Charlie told me. It'll be fine, he told me. Robert won't mind my ASS!_ I did what Charlie told me to do - and look what happened! I get stuck with drilling with Mulcahy until October. Waltzing back to my room, I spotted a light on on the other side. Frowning, I saw a shadow stop. Grabbing my revolver I shouted through the door,

"Who's there? I can see your shadow! Show yourself!" I shouted and I saw the shadow freeze before getting bigger. Turning the handle slowly, I shoved my Colt through the first chance I got - but was met with a delightful, yet stern, feminine voice.

"What are you doing in my room?" She demanded, moving her own revolver out of the way and I got a good look at her face.

She had a strong looking jaw and a nose that was peppered with light brown freckles. Also, she had very short auburn hair and her sky blue eyes looked surprising calm and kind for the situation we were now in.

"I think the question is what are you doing in _my_ barracks?" I growled with a little more courage. Sure I wouldn't pull the trigger on a lady, a pretty one at that, but I could at least _try_ to intimidate her.

"Right who are you?" She asked me and I took in her appearance when she hesitantly lowered her gun. She wore what looked like our uniform. A dark blue frock coat with two shoulderboards with the ranking of Colonel. Obviously, her white dress shirt and tie were hidden underneath but I saw her blue kepi on her head and navy blue trousers too. I blinked twice, realizing she spoke again.

"Major Cabot Forbes, of the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry ma'am. Who are you?" I asked with an elegant raise of my eyebrow when she started giggling.

"Civil War reenactor Mary Ashtyn as Colonel George L. Andrews of the 2nd Mass. Reg. Did you say '54th Massachusetts'?" She asked regaining control over her giggles. I nodded making my hand slowly inch towards my colt - just incase.

"I studied them at Harvard. American Civil War combined honors with Latin. Good fun really, wish I was there at the time. Love to meet all the people like; Fredrick Douglass, Josephine Shaw Lowell, Charles F. Morse, Robert G. Shaw etc." She rambled a list of all the people I knew while strapping her gun back into it's holder.

_She does know that the war is going on right?_ She seemed to notice my puzzled look and tilted her head to the side, silently begging for me to tell what was wrong.

"It's nothing, but you do know that the Civil War is still on right?" I inquired and started to lean on the door frame. She did the same - but on the other side.

"I'm pretty sure it finished 146 years ago because Lee surrendered his troops over to the Union. If that's not true, then either you're from another time or my history teachers are wrong." She supplied with a giggle.

**Mary POV**

_Wait a second...he might actually be from another time!_ I gently pushed him back into my 'room' which looked alot like a field, and stepped out with him. Gasping in shock, I looked around making sure I took in every detail. I noticed that Cabot's chest tensed when I touched it - making pleasure shoot down my fingertips.

"Where am I Cabot?" I beamed looking at everything that went past. Suddenly two arms encircled my waist resting their hands on either side of me,

"Well Colonel Ashtyn. Welcome to Camp Meigs in good ol' 1862. What do you think?" He whispered into my ear delicately making me shiver in the September warmth. I turned around to look at him, and realized we were so close our noses touched.

"I love it, it's beautiful Cabot..." I trailed off when I realized he was beginning to lean in. I did the same and we met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

It started off slowly and gently, but I soon got the courage to lick his bottom lip. Cabot groaned against my mouth, and I bumped my tongue with his. Instantly I got a reaction. Cupping my face with his warm hands, his tongue and mine began the battle for dominance.

"Cabot. What. If. Someone. Sees?" I asked in-between his hot kisses. Taking my hand in his, Cabot lead me back to where we came through and I was instantly met with a small room with a bed and a piece of tarpaulin separating something on the other side. Smiling I leaned up to him and kissed him with everything I could muster.

We could have kissed for hours, but an ill-timed clearing of the throat behind me made us snap apart faster than lightning. Wincing as I turned I met eyes with my hero, Colonel Robert Gould Shaw.

"Who is _this_ Major?" He demanded, keeping our eyes locked at all times. I should have guessed that Forbes would have said something snarky, but not that.

"_This_ is Colonel Mary Ashtyn." Forbes said, watching with glee as Robert's mouth started to open and close like a fishes. Gaining some courage, I walked up to the handsome man and closed his mouth for him.

"Carful Robert. Don't want to catch flies now do we?" I asked with a cheeky wink. As I turned back to face Forbes, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist making me turn back to face Robert.

As Robert pulled me towards him, I felt Forbes come up behind me as he did before but the difference was I was now facing Robert. Robert traced along my jaw with his hand delicately and I leaned into his touch, purring slightly at the feeling of Forbes' *excitement* pressing on my lower back.

A terrible noise slipped out of my mouth as Forbes placed delicate butterfly kisses along my neck, unbuttoning my frock coat as he went. But Robert leaned in and, with dark eyes filled with lust, attacked my mouth ferociously with his own.

I kissed back, and only came back to reality when I felt my coat being slipped off my arms by a set of hands that weren't my own. Soon after I began to take off Robert's frock coat and black tie. He moaned deeply as I used my teeth to undo the top button of his shirt.

His hands entwined themselves into my hair and I continued to take off his shirt and tie, revealing a well-tone torso with what Leah called 'Sex Muscles' dipping into his navy trousers. Suddenly, as Forbes' hands traced along the opening of my shirt an annoyingly loud bleeping interrupted us. Everything around me seemed to shatter until I saw myself began to dissipate quickly.

I sat up straight in bed. _Oh my Gosh, I just had a naughty dream about two people who have been dead for over 150 years. _ What I didn't know was 150 years ago, two men were awoken at the sound of the bugle think roughly the same thoughts.

* * *

><p>What do ya think? My dream was actually exactly like that but without Rob, but I added him in 'cause I wanted to and I could. Lol please review and favorite! <p>


End file.
